


L’Éducation des enfants de la patrie

by Mochi (spacestationtrustfund)



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Enjolras Was A Terrible Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Charming, Ficlet, Français | French, Gen, Not Really Kidfic, Translation Available
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationtrustfund/pseuds/Mochi
Summary: Qu’était-ce que les Amis de l’A B C ? une société ayant pour but, en apparence, l’éducation des enfants, [...]. (Les Misérables, III.IV.)





	L’Éducation des enfants de la patrie

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have never seen a more convincing argument than the above for a story in which they are preschool teachers. Title filked from, of course, [La Marseillaise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIxOl1EraXA). English version [here](https://spacestationtrustfund.tumblr.com/post/159164818166/spacestationtrustfund-qu%C3%A9tait-ce-que-les). De toute façon, le passé simple continue d’être vachement horrible, hé keum?

“Veuille m'expliquer,” dit Enjolras, “pourquoi exactement faut-il que nous en faisions.”

Combeferre soupira et fit un mouvement avorté vers l'endroit dans lequel il eut son montre de poche. “Pour élever la société des hommes, il faut commencer par éduquer le peuple; et pour éduquer le peuple, il faut qu’on contemple ce qu’est qu’on puisse faire pour les enfants. Tu parles de l’avenir, mon ami: et tu sais, aussi bien que moi, l’avenir est un rêve à qui nous ne serons pas des témoins. Nous souhaitons qu’il est possible de créer un monde meilleur - pour qui? Pour nos enfants. Pour les enfants. L’avenir engendre le progrès. Les enfants engendrent l’avenir.”

Enjolras inclina la tête. “Très bien, alors, citoyen,” dit-il, et permit Combeferre de prendre le bras.

* * *

Il y furent quelques décisions, pris par Combeferre, qu’il eût venu à regretter, mais cette décision-là ne fut pas l’un d’entre eux.

Une demi-douzaine de jeunes filles, pas ayant plus que cinq ou six ans, eurent pris l’habitude de se tresser les cheveux d’Enjolras, tandis que Bahorel divertit plusieurs autres par les portant sur ses épaules. Courfeyrac se fut étalé à plat ventre, en dessinant sur l’envers d’une fiche pro-monarchiste (Combeferre ne put pas voir l’art lui-même, mais un des enfants eut un crayon rouge, en coloriant ce qui semblait être une garde nationale). Joly et Bossuet semblèrent être dans le processus de construire une barricade au moyen de plusieurs chaises, furent pris de la table sur laquelle le matériel d’art fut devoir être. Grantaire, pour sa part, fut occupé en racontant une histoire verbeuse, à un public assez ravi.

Combeferre sentit une pression sur la redingote, et regarda vers le bas pour voir un jeune garçon lui regardant aux yeux écarquillés. “M’sieur,” dit l’enfant, sa voix douce mais claire, “viendriez-vous jouer avec nous?”

“Bien sûr que oui,” dit Combeferre, et s’eût permis être emporté.

**Author's Note:**

> Research notes, because this wouldn’t be a _Les Misérables_ fic without them: Erasers were not added onto pencils until a couple decades after the events of _le pavé_. On March 30 1858, one H. Lipman of Philadelphia, USA, received the first patent for attaching an eraser to the end of a pencil. (The patent was later invalidated because it was determined to be simply a composite of two devices rather than an entirely new product.) Colored pencils were relatively available during the early nineteenth century. The production of coloured pencils specifically for art purposes began in the early twentieth century; the first art colour pencils began production in 1924 by Faber-Castell and Caran d’Ache.
> 
> Enjolras might not understand How or Why kids are Like That, but if it’s for the benefit of the revolution, he’ll be willing to endure pretty much anything.


End file.
